


Tricolor

by aethel



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-22
Updated: 2004-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>old Dawn Treader haiku reposted from my livejournal</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tricolor

**Author's Note:**

> old Dawn Treader haiku reposted from my livejournal

1.  
Silver Sea water  
made Caspian glow brighter.  
Eustace saw the light.

2.  
Gold-haired Caspian  
cried when the end came--too soon!  
O Lucy, he thought.

3.  
The ship's purple sails  
tore the oblivious king  
from Eustace, always.


End file.
